This invention concerns a locking device for the operational modes of a tape recorder and, more specifically, to a locking device capable of freely switching each of the operation rods directly.
This invention also concerns a locking and stopping device for the operational modes of a tape recorder, and an ejector for use with such a tape recorder and, more specifically, to an ejector suitable for releasing a lock of the pocket door.
Most tape recorders, for example, so-called radio cassette recorders, i.e., those equipped with radio receivers, are provided with mode operation rods for the selection of various modes such as recording, reproduction, fast forward, rewind, stop and pause respectively.
In the switching operation for specific modes of the tape recorder, the present mode has to be switched to a stop mode before selecting a subsequent mode. For instance, the rewind mode cannot directly be switched to the recording mode, but has to be first switched to the stop mode and, thereafter, to the recording mode.
Conventional locking and stopping devices for the complicated operations of tape recorders employ complicated lever mechanisms, link mechanisms, relay switches and the like, respectively, for the levers pushed upon selecting recording, reproduction, rewind and fast forward modes. This makes the entire mechanism complicated and causes frequent problems. In addition to the above levers and operating rods, the cassette recorder is provided with a pocket for loading the cassette and has further operation rod for opening the pocket.